1. Related Applications
The present invention employs a molded-mixture of refractory ceramic fibers and a binder of the type described in our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/588,866 filed Jan. 19, 1996 for a UNIVERSAL NON-POROUS FIBER REINFORCED COMBUSTION CHAMBER.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial log elements of the type used in gas fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to artificial log elements which also serve as high efficiency gas burners.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial logs are known and are generally classified in U.S. Class 264. Such logs are usually made by the same process as that described in our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/588,866 referenced above and incorporated by reference herein.
Heretofore, artificial ceramic logs were made by molding processes that resulted in solid cross-section log elements.
Our co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/588,866 shows a U-shaped ceramic pan attached to the floor of a ceramic combustion chamber in a manner which forms a hollow burner element but does not form a portion of the prior art.
It would be desirable to provide gas log elements and glowing ember elements which would eliminate the need for convention burner elements and also provide high efficiency burning of gaseous fuels.